kissXsis : forbidden love
by raditya2403
Summary: Summary- naruto suminoe, seorang anak laki-laki dari tiga bersaudara. Memiliki dua orang kakak perempuan yang diam-diam memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadapnya. Dapatkah dia bertahan dari berbagai godaan dari dua saudaranya tersebut?./summary gagal
1. Chapter 1

**kissXsis : forbidden love**

genre- family

romance

humor

rated- m(jaga-jaga)

pair- naruXakoXrikoX?

Crossover- naruto

kissXsis

warning!- gaje

abal

ooc

semi-CANON

typo(kebanjiran)

sks(dah tahu artinya kan?)

Incest!

Lime(maybe)

Lemon(mikir-mikir)

Summary- naruto suminoe, seorang anak laki-laki dari tiga bersaudara. Memiliki dua orang kakak perempuan yang diam-diam memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadapnya. Dapatkah dia bertahan dari berbagai godaan dari dua saudaranya tersebut?.

(A/N: duh, kenapa ane pingin buat fic incest kaya gini sih..., kalo reader-san beranggapan kalo fic ini gak menarik silahkan klik tombol back atau ikon silang dipojok kanan atas)

Ra seneng ra usah moco

.

.

.

.

.

.

``uwah...,hiks..hiks``

Guk.!

Guk.!

``haa...!``(ini nangis ato ketawa sih?)

``jangan ganggu naruto/na-chan!`` kata dua orang gadis kecil sembari memukul seekor anjing yang telah mengganggu adik mereka tersebut dengan sebuah tongkat kayu.

Setelah anjing itu kabur, seorang bocah laki-laki yang bisa kita sebut adik dari kedua gadis tersebut berhenti menangis.

``arigato...,hiks...ako-nee..,riko-nee`` katanya yang masih mengusap air mata yang masih sedikit mengalir dipipinya.

``kapan-kapan kau harus lebih hati, oke`` kata seorang gadis yang mengenakan sebuah sweter bergambar sebuah beruang. Berambut coklat kemerahan dengan sebuah jepit rambut dengan bentuk bunga ditengahnya. Sebut saja dia ako.

``suatu saat nanti kau harus bisa menghadapi mereka sendiri...`` sahut gadis yang memakai kaos berwarna pink dengan gambar seekor kelinci. Menggunakan gaya rambut _ponytail_ dan sebuah plester kecil menempel dipipi kirinya. Sebut saja riko, pada adik laki-lakinya tersebut.

``tapi..., kalau aku bisa melawan mereka sendiri...maka aku tak akan pernah bersama kalian lagi`` kali ini sang adik yang dipanggil narutopun mengangkat suaranya. Kedua kakaknya pun langsung berhenti melangkah dan mencondongkan tubuh mereka kearah sang adik kesayangan mereka.

``jangan bodoh..., kami tak akan meninggalkanmu..., karena sampai kapanpun naruto/na-chan akan tetap menjadi... anak manja!``.

Chuu...

Tanpa aba-aba kedua kakak naruto pun langsung mengecup masing-masing pipinya. dan mereka akan segera menyadari kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan menjalani sebuah takdir yang akan membuat mereka tetap bersatu selamanya...

Skip time

10 years later...

``uh..., ako-nee..., riko-nee`` naruto yang kini terlelap dikelasnya pun mengigau. Tanpa menyadari kalau kini ketiga teman kelasnya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan jengkel.

Duak!...

Sebuah buku yang lumayan besar dilempar oleh salah satu temanya, sebut saja kiba inuzuka.

``ittai!, ada apa!?`` teriak naruto yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, akibat hantaman sebuah buku yang mengenai kepalanya dengan telak.

Lalu dia melihat ketiga sahabatnya telah memberi sebuah deathglare padanya.

``kau beruntung, naruto.., memiliki saudara yang cantik seperti ako-senpai dan riko-senpai`` kata kiba yang mulai menari-nari GaJe. ``tapi..., kenapa harus kau naruto...!, kenapa?, uwoohh..., kenapa hanya naruto yang beruntung!`` sahut temanya yang lain sebut saja rock lee.

``naruto..., katakan!, kau belum melakukan hal yang akan membuat kami cemburu kan!`` kata neji dan tiba-tiba pandangan mereka mulai berubah menjadi mesum.

``eh?, mana mungkin kami melakukan hal seperti itu..., ingat kami kan bersaudara.`` elak naruto. ``benarkah!, kau tak bohongkan!.., kalau kau bohong kami tak akan memaafkanmu!`` teriak mereka bertiga pada naruto.

``i-iya``.

.

.

.

.

Skip

After school.

``itu tidak mungkin..., kamikan bersaudara`` gumam naruto masih memikirkan perkataan ketiga temanya itu.

Naruto

_Namaku suminoe naruto, umurku 17 tahun, duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Aku memiliki dua orang kakak.., err.., saudara tiri perempuan bernama suminoe riko, dan suminoe ako. Ibuku meninggal setelah aku berumur 3 tahun, ayahku menikah lagi dengan wanita yang rupanya juga bernasib sama seperti ayah, dan wanita itu juga kebetulan memiliki dua orang putri. Kehidupanku bisa dibilang lumayan menyenangkan. Hobi. Aku adalah seorang yang lumayan pandai bermain musik, aku juga tak jarang membantu orang untuk menciptakan lagu. Aku juga seorang penggemar anime/manga yang sering disebut otaku. Aku sudah memiliki berbagai manga/DVD yang kini jumlahnya sudah tak bisa kuhitung lagi. Hal yang aku sukai adalah donat. (kenapa donat?, karena ramen sudah terlalu mainstream)_

_Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah...,_

_Diganggu teman-temanku_

_Mengantri donat disebuah toko_

_Dan tiga.., ciuman kakakku..., tunggu..., ciuman?!..., dari kakakku!._

_Ya, kalau kalian pikir aku masih belum belum tahu bagaimana rasanya ciuman(yang masih jomblo maaf ye) maka kalian salah besar. Aku sudah kehilangan first-kiss-ku pada umur lima tahun. Aku yakin kalian tidak akan percaya apa yang aku katakan dan berkata `are you kidding me?`(wah authornya sok-sokan inggris) tapi itu semua kenyataan. First-kiss milikku telah diambil oleh saudara tiriku. Hampir setiap hari aku akan mendapat ciuman dari kakakku, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi, karena ako-nee dan riko-nee cukup populer disekolah maka isu bahwa ako-nee dan riko-nee telah membuat hubungan terlarang denganku menyebar dengan luas bagaikan satu tutup dett*ol yang dimasukan kebak mandi. Aku cukup risih dengan itu..., yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kini aku hanya berharap sebuah keajaiban agar isu tersebut segera menghilang._

Naruto p.o.v end

Normal p.o.v

Setelah dia sampai kerumah dia membuka kenop pintu.

``tadaima``. ``okaeri.., naruto/na-chan``

Chuu...~

.

.

.

.

``SUDAH KUBILANG!, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LAGI..!``.

.

.

.

``hah...,`` naruto mendesah panjang sembari menghadap kearah ako dan riko yang kini tengah duduk didepanya dengan pandangan watados.

``apakah anda ingin mandi dulu?, atau makan dulu`` tiba-tiba gaya bicra ako menjadi sangat formal.

``atau..., A-K-U`` ucap riko sembari mengangkat bajunya memperlihatkan sebuah bra berwarna pink dengan aksen bunga mawar(ane nulis ini sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri).

``!``

Crot..!

``guh!`` sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah langsung melesat keluar dari hidungnya. ``r-r-riko!, apa yang kau lakukan`` teriak ako sembari merapikan baju riko dengan sangat cepat. Naruto kini tengah membersihkan darah kemesumanya(?) dengan sebuah tissue kecil yang dibelinya disekolah.

``kau melihatnya kan?`` kata ako sembari memberi naruto sebuah pandangan yang kelihatanya sangat marah.

``eh?``.

``kau sudah melihat punyanya riko`kan...?``ako kini mulai menggerakan tanganya kearah kancing bajunya dan mulai melepasnya satu persatu.

``itu tidak adil jika na-chan hanya melihat milik riko..., maka.., maka kau harus melihat milik ako juga!`` dia menutup matanya dengan erat-erat. Dan dengan cepat dia membuka bajunya dan menampakan bra miliknya.

.

.

.

Merasa yang ditunggunya tak kunjung merespon, ako membuka matanya dan melihat kalau naruto kini tak ada didepanya tetapi sudah melewatinya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

``eh!?``.

``sudahlah, berhentilah bermain seperti anak-anak kata naruto sebelum dirinya masuk kekamar dan menutup pintu.

``kukukuku, naruto tak akan mau melihat dadamu yang sangat kecil itu.`` ejek riko pada kakak perempuanya itu.

``t-t-tapi!, dada kita kan berukuran sama!``.``milikku dua centi lebih besar darimu.``.``itu sama saja baka!``.

``hah..., kurasa hidupku akan menjadi semakin rumit saja``.

.

.

.

TBC.

Gmna reader-san, ini fic dilanjutin gak? Kalo ga, ane bakalan fokus ke return brave a new hero, kalo dilanjutin ane akan usahain buat update. Bagaimana tentang gaya penulisan ane?, makin ancur kah?. Buat return a brave new hero sedang dalam proses chap duanya. Kenapa ane lama banget update fic, karena sepupu ane minjem ni leptop. Trus didaerah ane warnet jauh. Apalagi baru-baru ini ane dah buntu ide. Trus kalo ada yang nanya knapa ne gak pake tanda baca yang biasa dipake umum?, keybord ane sedang mengalami demam(anjir..., demam katanya). Maksudnya keybord ane tu lagi agak-agak rusak. Jadi ni leptop bakalan ane servis sebentar, tapi pake tanda baca yang ini lumayan enak kok.

Ya udah sekian aja bacotan dari ane.

Raditya out.


	2. Chapter 2

**kissXsis : forbidden love**

genre- family

romance

humor

rated- m(jaga-jaga)

pair- naruXakoXrikoX?

Crossover- naruto

kissXsis

warning!- gaje

abal

ooc

semi-CANON

typo(kebanjiran)

sks(dah tahu artinya kan?)

Incest!

Lime(maybe)

Lemon(mikir-mikir)

Summary- naruto suminoe, seorang anak laki-laki dari tiga bersaudara. Memiliki dua orang kakak perempuan yang diam-diam memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadapnya. Dapatkah dia bertahan dari berbagai godaan dari dua saudaranya tersebut?.

(a/n: akan ada lime dikit disini)

Ra seneng ra usah moco

''hah..., akhirnya selesai juga'' ucap naruto sembari merapikan buku-buku yang isinya adalah tangga nada buatanya.

''sekarang, yang harus kulakukan hanyalah mencoba nadanya...,'' gumamnya.

''naruto-senpai!...,'' teriak seorang gadis loli berambut kuning dengan sebuah seragam smp berwarna biru muda. ''eh.., mikazuki?''.

''naruto senpai!, tolong nyanyikan lagumu untukku!'' katanya sembari mengeluarkan jurus andalan seorang gadis imut. asal kalian tahu, mikazuki adalah salah satu fansgirl-nya naruto.., eh?..., fansgirl?. Ah.., thor.., tolong jelasin dong!. (buset!, enak-enakan tidur malah diajak omong). Naruto sebenarnya adalah orang yang cukup populer disekolahnya. Tak jarang naruto mendapatkan medali ketika ajang lomba musik diadakan, tetapi karena isu tersebut muncul (chapter 1), maka kepopuleran naruto mulai berubah dari pemusik menjadi..., kalian dah tahu jawabanya.

''baiklah,'' kata naruto sembari mengulas sebuah senyum. Dia memutar sebuah lagu yang akan dicover oleh sebuah piano.

Kemudian dia berjalan kesebuah duduk piano dan mulai mengambil nafas.

Play 六兆年と一夜物語  
Six trillion Years and Overnight Story male ver.

na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no  
na mo nai osanai shounen no  
dare mo shiranai otogi banashi

umare tsuita toki kara  
imigo oni no ko toshite  
sono mini amaru  
batsu wo uketa

kanashii koto wa  
nani mo nai kedo  
yuuyake koyake  
te wo hikarete sa

shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai  
shikarareta ato no yasashisa mo  
ame agari no te no nukumori mo  
demo hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa hontou ni samui nda

shinanai shinanai boku wa nande shinanai?  
yume no hitotsu mo mirenai kuse ni  
dare mo shiranai otogi banashi wa  
yuuyake no naka ni sui komarete  
kietetta

hakidasu youna bouryoku to  
sagesunda me no mainichi ni  
kimi wa itsu shika  
soko ni tatteta

hanashi kakecha dame nano ni  
「kimi no namae ga shiritai na」  
gomen ne namae mo  
shita mo nainda

boku no ibasho wa  
doko nimo nai noni  
「isshoni kaerou」  
te wo hika retesa

shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai  
kimi wa mou kodomo janai koto mo  
narenai hito no te no nukumori wa  
tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou no koto nanda

yamenai yamenai kimi wa nande yamenai?  
mitsu kareba korosare chau kuse ni  
ameagari ni imigo ga futari  
yuuyake no naka ni sui komarete  
kietetta

hi ga kurete yo ga akete  
asobi tsukarete tsukamatte  
konna sekai boku to kimi igai  
minna inaku nare ba iino ni na

minna inaku nare ba iino ni na

shira nai shira nai koe ga kikoete sa  
boku to kimi igai no zenjinrui  
aragau mamo naku te wo hikarete sa  
yuuyake no naka ni sui komarete  
kietetta

shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai  
kore kara no koto mo kimi no na mo  
ima wa ima wa kore de iin dato  
tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni omounda

shiranai shiranai ano mimi nari wa  
yuuyake no naka ni sui komarete kietetta

end song. (kalo penasaran silahkan cari ni video diyoutube `六兆年と一夜物語』 歌って㋯㋟。

` cari yang depanya ada bentuk bulan sabit)

''kyaa!..., suara naruto senpai benar benar keren!'' jerit mikazuki yang sudah terpesona oleh suara naruto.

''arigato...,'' balas naruto.

Teng...

Teng...

''oh tidak!, jam istirahat akan segera berakhir..., janna naruto-senpai'' teriak mikazuki sembari berlari menjauh.

''hah..., aku juga harus kembali''.

Skip time

''uh..., tadaima''.

''okaeri!'' ako dan riko yang dari tadi tengah bersiap untuk menerjang naruto langsung jatuh..., kenapa jatuh?, rupanya naruto telah mengetahui tindakan mereka dan menghindar.

''i-ittai...''.

Naruto kinipun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan kedua kakak tirinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Disebuah mansion yang sangat besar. Saat ini seorang gadis dengan rambut _ponytail_ berwarna hitam tengah memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang, bila dilihat dari dekat maka terlihat sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

''tunggulah aku..., baka darling..''.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

(bercanda).

Disebuah kamar dengan sebuah kasur berukuran _king-size_. Terlihat naruto tengah tertidur. Karena merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya dengan ogah-ogahan dia membuka matanya dan matanya terbuka lebar.

''a-a-ako-nee..., r-r-riko-nee?'' dia melihat ako dan riko yang kini tengah duduk diatas tubuhnya dengan sebuah piyama yang sedikit tipis.

''a-apa yang kalian lakukan disini...''.

Tidak menjawab ako malah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah naruto.

*lime*

Cup...

Tanpa peringatan ako langsung menabrakan bibirnya kearah naruto.

''enghh...''.

Dengan sedikit paksaan lidah ako berhasil memasuki mulut naruto dan mulai berdansa dengan lidah naruto.

''engh..., ako-nee...''.

Setelah ako memisahkan kedua bibir mereka kini riko mulai mencium naruto dengan agresif.

''hah..., hah...,''.

Naruto yang sudah kehabisan nafas mulai menghirup udara segar.

''ne, rupanya milik na-chan sudah bangun.'' Kata riko sembari mengelus bagian selangkangan naruto yang mulai mengeras.

''h-hentikan...'' ucap naruto lelah karena didominasi oleh kakak tirinya sendiri.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan naruto riko kembali menghisap(?) mulut naruto dengan keras.

Skip

*lime end no lemon(masih ragu-ragu)*

''huwaa!...,'' teriak naruto yang tengah terbangun dari mimpinya.

'jadi Cuma mimpi ya...huft..., syukurlah.' Batin naruto bernafas lega.

''engh...,'' muncul suara erangan imut disamping naruto.

Glek...

'ini Cuma mimpi kan..., uwoh..., aku bukan orang mesum yang suka mimpi ero kaya kiba, neji ama lee..., uwoohh..., kaa-san maafkanlah anakmu ini yang telah menjadi mahkluk nista...' batin naruto berteriak nista.

''engh..., ohayou na-chan/naruto''.

Chuu~...

1...

2...

3...

.

.

.

''GYAA!''.

.

.

.

Skip time.

''oi, naruto kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?,'' tanya kiba pada naruto yang kini tengah terkapar dimejanya.

''daijobu, aku tai`dak(sengaja) apa apa'' jawab naruto lesu.

Flashback.

Seperti biasa naruto menyempatkan diri untuk tidur diatap sekolah sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Setelah tidur sejenak naruto memutuskan untuk kembali kekelasnya.

Bruk...

Karena tak melihat arah dia secara tidak sengaja telah menabrak seseorang.

''gomenasai,'' kata naruto sembari merapikan buku-buku bawaan orang yang ditabraknya tersebut.

''hihihihi..., tak apa apa...naru-kun''.

Deg...

Naruto menghentikan kegiatanya untuk merapikan buku orang.., gadis tersebut.

'sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini..., dan darimana dia tahu namaku!?.' Pikiran naruto mulai kacau.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik berambut _ponytail_ berwarna hitam. Mempunyai kulit putih mulus yang mempesona. Dia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama seperti yang naruto pakai, yang sangat menarik dari gadis itu adalah sebuah dada yang lumayan besar dan berisi menggantung didadanya. Dan untuk bawahanya dia Memakai sebuah rok berwarna biru selutut.

''k-kau!''.

''hihihihihi..., jangan pasang muka terkejut seperti itu naruto-kun, sekian lama kita tak bertemu inikah tanggapanmu pada sahabat lamamu ini...?''.

''b-bagaimana kau ada disini.'' Ucap narto tergagap.

''aku akan bicara padamu nanti lagi naru-kun jaa na'' ucapnya.

Tetapi sebelum pergi dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah naruto dan...

Cup...

Ciuman panas langsung diberikanya pada naruto.

Setelah selesai gadis itu melihat naruto kini tengah membulatkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Flashback end.

Srek...

Pintu kelaspun terbuka dan munculah ikan..., er..., sensei jadi-jadian datang. Dialah . drs. Ss.

''baiklah hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru silahkan masuk...''.

Tak lama kemudian murid baru tersebut melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas tersebut.

Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat murid baru tersebut.

'k-kenapa..., hidupku selalu tambah rumit kami-sama.'.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Ane gak nyangka kalo fic ini bakalan dapet hasil positif ketimbang negatif.

Pertama-tama, ane mau minta maaf karena wordnya pendek. Ane gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang leptop ane lagi diservis jadi ane harus dateng kewarnet buat nulis ni chapter.

Trus ane juga minta maaf karena return a brave new heronya gagal update. Karena beberapa masalah dan alur cerita. Maka ane bakalan nulis ulang tu chap.

trus kalo ada yang nanya kok udah ada limenya inikan fic cross kissXsis anime incest yang setiap episodenya `hampir`penuh dengan lime.

Setelah itu bisa gak reader-san nebak cewek murid baru tadi...?

Sekian bacotan dari ane

Raditya out.


	3. Chapter 3

**kissXsis : forbidden love**

genre- family

romance

humor

disclaimer- ane berharap punya naruto and kissxsis(ngimpi)

rated- m(jaga-jaga)

pair- naruXakoXrikoX?

Crossover- naruto

kissXsis

warning!- gaje

abal

ooc

semi-CANON

typo(kebanjiran)

sks(dah tahu artinya kan?)

alur berkecepatan clock up

Incest!

Lime

Lemon(mikir-mikir)

Summary- naruto suminoe, seorang anak laki-laki dari tiga bersaudara. Memiliki dua orang kakak perempuan yang diam-diam memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadapnya. Dapatkah dia bertahan dari berbagai godaan dari dua saudaranya tersebut?.

(a/n: maaf kalo lama update, and dichapter ini gak bakalan ada lime maupun lemon)

Ra seneng ra usah moco

.

.

.

Teng...teng...

''baiklah, pelajaran hari ini selesai..., pastikan kalian mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalian'' kata sensei berwajah hiu a.k.a kisame.

''ha`i'' kata semua murid kecuali naruto yang tengah menahan kekesalanya, karena dia tengah dipandang oleh seluruh murid dikelas.

Flashback.

_''__baiklah, silahkan masuk...''._

_Srek..., pintu kelaspun terbuka dan terlihat seorang siswi cantik berbadan. . ._

_._

_. _

_AWW...YEAAH!._

_._

_Oke lupakan yang ada diatas._

_Semua siswa yang tadinya melumut langsung berubah bagaikan jagung yang meledak menjadi popcorn_

_Sementara para siswi langsung berteriak bagaikan kesurupan_

_Tapi..., lain dengan naruto yang hanya melebarkan matanya tak percaya._

_''__perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Yozora, salam kenal'' kata sang murid baru yang bernama yozora dengan tenang dan kalem_ _1..._ _2..._ _3..._ _''__KYAAA!''_ _Terdengar jeritan para murid murid dikelas yang mendapati kalau teman baru mereka cantik bak seorang model_

_''__DIAM!'' teriak kisame yang langsung membungkam mulut para murid_

_''__baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan duduk dibelakang suminoe-san..., suminoe-san angkat tanga-...?'' perkataan kisame terhenti ketika melihat yozora melangkah menuju kearah naruto._

_Dia menundukan kepalanya hingga poninya menutupi matanya_

_Para muridpun menegang melihat aksi yozora_ _Sesampainya dia didepan naruto dia mengangkat tangan kananya keatas hingga terlihat seperti akan menampar naruto dan akhirnya..._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _''__AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU!, NARU-TAN!'' _

_bukanya menampar, yozora malah menarik kepala naruto dan membenamkanya kebelahan dadanya_

_''__EH!'' jerit yang lainya ketika melihat yozora menarik naruto kepelukanya_ _Sementara naruto yang digenjotpun sulit bernafas hingga wajahnya membiru_ _''__t-tidak... bi..sa ber..nafas!''_

_ naruto meronta-ronta sebelum yozora melepaskan pelukan penuh cintanya tersebut_

_''__sialan..., lagi-lagi naruto'' kata kiba pundung dipojokan diikuti lee dan neji_ _Dan akhirnya kelaspun kembali tenang kisame-sensei melanjutkan pelajaran hanya saja, kini para murid menatap naruto dengan pandangan iri_

Flashback end

Kelaspun berakhir seperti biasa dan narutopun juga pulang seperti biasa.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah pikiranya masih melayang pada kejadian dikelas

'_yozora?, kenapa dia pindah kesini?, bukankah dia berada diamerika?'_ Yozora uchiha adalah teman masa kecil naruto, dia dipertemukan oleh ayah mereka yang kebetulan rekan kerja. Yozora adalah gadis yang baik namun, berbeda dengan uchiha yang memiliki sifat dingin Yozora memiliki sifat yang berlawanan, dia bisa menjadi dingin tapi dia juga bisa begitu kekanak-kanakkan seperti anak kecil.

banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya hingga ''NARU-TAN!, dimana kau!''

suara cempreng nan imut milik yozora menggelegar ditaman sekolah ''ah, itu dia.., NARU-TAN!''

Brukk!

Yozora memeluk naruto dari belakang hingga membuat naruto hampir terjungkal kedepan ''hati-hati dong, yozora!'' kata naruto.

''hehe, gomen-gomen'' Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan hening sebelum naruto mulai angkat suara

''jadi, kenapa kau pindah sekolah disini?, bukankah kau disekolahkan diamerika?'' tanya naruto

''hmm, kau tahu diamerika terlalu membosankan, jadi aku meminta onii-tan agar berkata pada tou-chan agar aku disekolahkan dijepang'' kata yozora yang membuat naruto angguk-ngangguk.

''ah, bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku saja, kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan nee-san''.''ako-tan dan riko-tan maksudmu?'' narutopun mengangguk

''baiklah, ako-tan riko-tan calon adikmu akan segera datang!''

Naruto home

''tadaima''.''okaeri!, na-chan/naruto...,chuu...?'' Ako dan rikopun langsung menyergap naruto dan segera mencium bibirnya, tapi mereka merasa ada yang aneh pada naruto, mereka merasa kalau bibir naruto mengecil dan berasa lebih manis dan dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan...

Dia melihat seorang gadis seumuran naruto tengah memandanganya dengan tampilan bingung

dan naruto yang berada dibelakangnya dengan muka memerah melihat adegan yuri didepanya. ''eh...!'' teriak Ako dan Riko terkejut karena yang mereka cium bukanlah naruto melainkan seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan milik naruto namun versi wanita.

''s-s-siapa kau!'' teriak Ako sembari menuding Yozora ''apa!, kau tak ingat aku!?, calon adikmu sendiri...?, kejam...kau kejam ako-tan'' kata Yozora pundung dipojokan

''`_ako-tan_`?, mungkinkah...''.''YOZORA-CHAN!'' teriak Ako dan Riko sembari memeluk Yozora dengan erat setelah meningat kembali teman masa kecil mereka

''ya, ini aku ako-tan, riko-tan..., tidak...bukan, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu ako nee-tan dan riko nee-tan karena aku akan menjadi adik iparmu..!'' kata Yozora kawaii

''eh?'' Ako dan rikopun memproses, mencoba mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Yozora

1...

2...

3...

''eh!?, tidak!, yang boleh memiliki Na-chan hanya aku!'' teriak Ako cetus. ''apa!, itu namanya incest!, kata_ author_ ga ada genre incestnya!''.''emangnya aku peduli, yang penting aku bisa sama Na-chan''.''pokoknya aku yang bakalan jadi istri Naru-tan!''

Dan akhirnya cat war pun berlangsung Sementara Naruto dan Rikopun hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria

Naruto dan Riko memandang cat war dengan hening sebelum Riko berkata berkata ''ayo kita masuk, Naruto''.''eh, iya''

akhirnya Naruto dan Rikopun meninggalkan Yozora dan Ako yang masih bertarung seperti kucing dan anjing ''sudah aku bilangkan!, Naru-tan akan menikah denganku!'' teriak Yozora mendorong Ako.

''nggak akan kubiarkan Na-chan yang polos dianiaya oleh perempuan mesum sepertimu!'' balas Ako melawan balik

Mari kita tinggalkan kedua orang yang berseteru tersebut...

Skip

Setelah puluhan ronde(emang tinju) dilakukan oleh Ako dan Yozora untuk memperebutkan Naruto

mereka berdua sama-sama kelelahan hingga menyebabkan duel yang nggak kalah greget dari chuck norris melawan mad dog itu imbang. Merekapun berjanji akan menjadi rival abadi untuk mendapatkan Naruto dan melakukan makan siang,

Setelah makan siang Naruto,Ako,Riko beres beres sementara Yozora kini mengalungkan tangan dileher Naruto dan menggodanya

''naru-tan!, ayo kita mandi bareng!'' teriak Yozora ''nggak mungkin''.''beneran nih, nggak mau mandi sama Yozora?'' kata Yozora sambil pundung dipojokan sebelum kembali bangkit

''tenang saja, naru-tan!, aku akan menggosok punggungmu hingga membuatmu gugup, lalu kupegang _anu-_mu yang besar...hehehehe'' Yozorapun membuat wajah mesum ''_anu_-mu yang besar...hah..hah..hah..hah...karung mana karung!'' teriaknya sembari membuat wajah meme Sementara naruto hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Skip time

Next day

Normal p.o.v

Keesokan harinya Narutopun pergi belanja kebutuhan, dia pergi bersama Ako karena riko masih disibukan oleh pekerjaan rumahnya.

''jadi Ako-nee, hari ini kau akan masak apa?'' tanya Naruto ''hmm..., sup miso?''.''baiklah!''

Setelah selesai berbelanja mereka berdua pulang dirumah dan mendapati kalau ayah mereka dan ayah Yozora tengah bercakap-cakap

''tou-san!, kapan kau pulang?'' tanya Naruto.''sejak dari tadi'' jawab sang ayah suminoe hiroto.

''ah, naruto-kun hisashiburi'' sapa Fugaku uchiha ayah Yozora, uchiha Fugaku adalah pria berperawakan tinggi memiliki rambut hitam dengan sebuat garis kerutan dimatanya yang menandakan kalau dirinya sudah menginjak usia senja.

''ah, fugaku-san hisashiburi'' balas Naruto sebelum masuk kerumah dan memasukan belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya kedapur.

''jadi bagaimana hiroto.., tentang pertunangan anak kita'' kata Fugaku mengejutkan Naruto yang kini melebarkan matanya, sedangkan Ako yang tadi memasukan bahan makanan kelemari menjatuhkan salah satu sayuranya

'_pertunangan?, apa maksudnya?_' pikir Naruto terkejut ''anoo, siapa yang akan bertunangan?'' tanya Ako penasaran dan sedikit gugup

''tentu saja, adikmu naruto dengan Yozora-chan''

.

.

.

.

.

''EH!?''.''a-apa!?, b-bertunangan!?'' naruto tergagap. ''ya, sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan dengan Yozora-chan'' kata ayahnya

''t-tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat''.''tentu saja tidak..., dan tenang saja..., kalian masih memiliki kesempatan jika ingin menjadi istri naruto-kun, Yozora berkata dirinya tidak keberatan jika berbagi suami'' kali ini Fugaku menimpali ketika melihat wajah cemas Ako dan Riko yang turun dari kamarnya.

Dan dengan seketika kedua kakak kembar itupun lega ''sebegitu sayangkah, kalian pada adikmu hingga kalian melarang naruto untuk memiliki seorang kekasih'' tanya Hiroto, dan dengan cepat Ako dan Riko langsung mengangguk

''yah, kurasa dia tak apa-apa kalau naruto-kun memiliki lebih dari satu istri'' kata Fugaku sembari tersenyum pada naruto yang kini hanya bisa bengong melihat pembicaraan yang sama sekali tak dikiranya

''baiklah, kurasa ini waktunya untuk pulang.., sampai jumpa dipertunangan Hiroto'' kata Fugaku sembari keluar rumah dan menaiki sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam

''baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, dan untukmu Naruto.., mungkin ini sulit tapi kau harus menerimanya. Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Fugaku sejak kecil dan kami telah berjanji untuk menjodohkan anak kami, dan Fugaku memiliki dua orang putri dan kau adalah satu-satunya putra laki-lakiku..., jadi..., kumohon kau untuk mengerti'' pinta Hiroto pada anaknya.

Narutopun yang mendengar itupun hanya menundukan kepalanya, bayangan poninya menutupi matanya yang menjadi kelam Diapun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kekamarnya, dia berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah ayahnya dan berkata.

''aku mengerti..., tou-san'' Dan diapun meninggalkan ayahnya yang kini mendesah panjang.

'_maafkan aku, kushina...'_

Naruto room

Naruto kini tidur telentang dikasurnya memandang langit-langit rumahnya.

Masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja menimpa dirinya.

Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir kalau memiliki tunangan anak orang terpandang, hidup senang dan memiliki kekayaan yang tak terbatas,

TIDAK!.

Naruto bukan orang yang mementingkan hal seperti itu Naruto tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu. Dia bukanya tidak senang karena memiliki calon tunangan cantik seperti Yozora, hanya saja dia belum bisa menghilangkan `_dia_` dari pikiranya.

`_dia`_ yang telah mengajarkan arti cinta padanya,

_`dia`_ adalah orang pertama yang telah merebut hatinya, hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Disebuah ladang berbunga disebuah desa kecil,_

_ terlihat seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki berambut blonde._ _Mereka duduk dibawah sebuah pohon apel yang berdaun lebat._

_Sang lelaki itu duduk telentang dengan kepalanya yang berada dikaki gadis sebagai bantalanya, _

_mereka terus bercerita sembari tertawa._

_''__ne, Naruto-kun.., apa kau tahu apa arti cinta'' tanya seorang seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat pada Naruto yang kini tengah tiduran memandang langit._ _''__cinta..., hmm..., entahlah. Apa kau tahu artinya ne *****'' balas Naruto._

_ ''cinta adalah sebuah perasaan dimana seseorang merasa ingin selalu bersamanya..., cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang membuat seseorang memiliki keinginan melindungi seseorang yang dicintainya, cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang membuat hati seseorang bahagia..., itulah yang perasaan yang bernama cinta Naruto-kun, dan setiap orang memiliki perasaan cinta. Meskipun banyak yang berusaha menyembunyikanya tetapi pada akhirnya dia tetap akan menunjukanya cepat atau lambat''._ _'' __terangnya. _

_''kau tahu banyak ya tentang cinta ya?, *****. dan aku masih belum mengerti'' kata Naruto menoleh kearah gadis bernama ***** tersebut. _

_''tidak, aku tak tahu banyak soal cinta Naruto-kun..., tapi suatu saat kau pasti paham akan yang namanya cinta'' katanya sembari tersenyum manis padanya. Narutopun yang melihat senyuman itu hanya memerah._

_Merekapun berpisah untuk kembali kerumah karena langit sudah mulai gelap, narutopun menawarkan untuk mengantarnya namun dia menolak dan pergi._

_ Naruto yang berjalan pulangpun hanya memasang wajah gelisah._

_ Muncul berbagai perasaan buruk muncul dihatinya, dan dia berhenti._

_Berhenti melangkah dan berbalik arah menuju kearah rumah gadis sahabatnya itu._

_''__hah...!, hah...!, hah...!'' dengan tergesa-gesa dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat._

_Hari sudah gelap dan hujanpun turun, namun itu tak membuat Naruto berhenti._ _Diapun sampai dirumah *****, dan lampu dirumah itu padam. _

_Firasat Naruto mengatakan untuk masuk, setelah masuk dirumahnya, dia melihat aliran benda cair berwarna merah dengan bau amis. Aliran itu berasal dari ruang makan keluarga *****,_

_ firasatnya buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi, dia mengikutinya mengikuti aliran benda cair itu dan Dia melebarkan matanya._

_Tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Benda cair berwarna merah atau Darah itu berceceran dimana-mana, darah itu berasal dari tubuh seorang wanita yang rupanya ibu *****, sebuah pisau dapur tertancap diperutnya._

_kaca disamping dapur terbuka lebar, dia melihat beberapa jejak disana_

_Tubuhnya masih hangat tanda dia baru saja meninggal tak lama setelah dia datang, dia pun melihat tubuh yang berada dipelukan tubuh ibu *****._ _'__tidak..., tidak..., oh, tidak...TIDAK!' teriaknya dalam hati ketika melihat tubuh ***** tergelempang tak berdaya dan darah terus mengucur dari perutnya._

_''__N...aru..to-...ku...n?'' katanya dengan suara rendah. _

_Narutopun menoleh kearah ***** yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata ametyhisnya yang sudah kusam._

_''__*****, apa yang terjadi padamu!, siapa yang melakukan ini!'' kata Naruto bertubi-tubi sembari mengangkat pelan kepala ***** dan memangkunya. _

_''a...ku.., ti..dak...aka..n, ber..tahan...le..bih, l..ama..lag..uhuk''. ''diamlah!, aku akan memanggil ambulan, aku mohon, bertahanlah'' kata Naruto sembari menarik keluar telepon genggamnya, tetapi tangan ***** menggenggamnya dan menghentikan pergerakanya._

_''__t..idak, biarkan...aku tidur..''.''apa yang kau katakan!, kau tak akan mati..., kau..hiks...akan tetap berada disisiku...hiks'' air mata Naruto terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_''__na..ruto-kun..., kau...masih..i..ngat percakapan...kita..tadi...siang?, ke..tika aku...bertanya...padamu...tentang..arti...cinta?, k..au ta..hu, kenapa...aku...ta..hu banyak...te..ntang..cinta?, akan...kuberitahu...kan.., pa..damu'' dengan sisa tenaganya dia mengangkat tanganya dan menarik kepala Naruto dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut._

_Naruto tersentak, setelah dia merasakan rasa dari darah milik *****, tak lama kemudian ***** melepaskan kecupanya dan tersenyum pada naruto._

_''__you really a good person, we will meet again..., i will waiting for you..., i love you...''_

_Bruk..!_

_Tangan milik ***** terjatuh kelantai tanda kalau jiwanya telah meninggalkan tubuhnya_

_mata naruto melebar sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan air mata_

_''__hiks...hiks..haa!''_ _Naruto menangis, menangis sembari memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa miliki orang yang sangat dicintainya tersebut._

_Keesokan harinya para penduduk gempar ketika menemukan Naruto yang tengah tertidur sembari memeluk tubuh seorang gadis yang tidak bernyawa._

_ Polisi menangkap tersangka pembunuhan yang tak lain adalah ayah *****. _

_Tubuh ***** beserta ibunya dimakamkan dengan layak. _

_Berbagai cara dilakukan oleh keluarga Naruto untuk menghibur sang putra bungsu yang tengah depresi berat akibat kehilangan seorang sahabatnya._

_Dimata keluarga Naruto ***** adalah seorang gadis yang baik dan sopan._ _Dan merekapun ikut bersedih ketika mendengar ***** meninggal._

_Setelah kejadian itu Naruto menjadi pendiam dan jarang dekat dengan gadis-gadis yang berada dilingkunganya._

_Dua minggu sekali dia mengunjungi makam ***** untuk mengganti bunga ataupun sekedar berdoa_

_Flashback end_

.

.

Naruto kembali mendesah ketika mengingat kenanganya.

''hah..., mungkin aku harus menerima pertunangan itu...'' katanya.

**it`s been a long day whiteout you my friend..., and i`ll tell you all about it when i see you again**

**we come a long way... from where we begin...**

**oh, i`ll tell you all about it..., when i see you again...when i see you again**.

''aishiteru yo..., *****''

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Okay..., STOP sebelum situ mulai ngeroyok ane, ane mau ngiming sebentar...

Ane punya alasan kenapa ane nggak update chapter.

Soalnya keluarga ane adalah orang yang suka naek gunung, jadi ane harus ikut soalnya ane adalah pembawa barang barangnya.

Njir, berat dah tu barang. Dah dingin, laper dan laen laen membuat ane gak bisa mbuat chapter fic.

And..., disini femsasu/Yozora, mirip kayak serafall leviathan DXD cuman rambutnya ponytail matanya hitam sifatnya ada dua, dingin nan kalem kayak uchiha biasa, dan kekanak-kanakan melebihi bocah TK.

And chara ***** siapa yg bsa nebak ciri cirinya sudah ditunjukan And untuk yang minta lemon akan ane usahakan tapi keliatanya masih lama

Sekian untuk pengumumanya and wassalam.

(A/N:Tinggalkan jejak dikeyboard kalian sebelum menekan tombol back)

.

.

.

Raditya out.


	4. Pengumuman

Pengumuman!

A/N : Sebelumnya Ane mau minta maaf*bungkuk* karena tidak muncul dan meng-Update sekitar satu tahunan karena sibuk Les dan Belajar.

Hari ini ane bakal me-Rewrite semua cerita ane kecuali Brave new World karena akan sangat sulit menulis plotnya.

Daftar Cerita yang akan ditulis ulang:

KissXSis : Forbidden Love

Blue Fox

Re; Birth! : Second Chance

.

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan tunggu cerita yang akan ditulis ulang

Ane Raditya2403 Pamit undur diri


End file.
